Via webcam
by becks-castle41319
Summary: People auction...again! However, there's something Logan REALLY want's from Zoey, and it has something to do with a webcam. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I think all of u know well enough I do not own Zoey 101...or Dana would still be on the show!

Logan P.O.V

I can't believe this happened. Remember when I had to pay 4,000 dollars for Sushi Rox? Well...now. Now...Now...Now. Do you believe that? THE GYM BURNED DOWN. Damn Seniors. Alright. Zoey...being the perfect little idea maker that she is made ANOTHER people auction.

"Alright. For Zoey, Lola, and Nicole. Who wants the bid?" Dean Rivers announced. I shot my hand up. Smirking.

"Mr. Reese?" I put my hand down and walked over.

"10,000. On the spot." I said and heard shouts and cheers from the crowd. I looked at Zoey, Lola and Nicole. Their mouths were hanging wide open.

"Does your father approve Mr. Reese?" I turned back to the dean.

"Yes. He does. I asked him before." I replied and handed over a 10,000 dollar check to Dean Rivers.

"Alright then. Auction closed." He finished and people began to walk away. I made my over to the girls.

"Follow me to the dorm." I said. As soon as we walked through the door. I shut it and locked it.

"No cheer leading Logan." Zoey said.

"No. Trust me. No more. Look, I need a HUGE favor." I said and walked over to Zoey.

"What?" She said annoyed.

"Do you have Dana via webcam?" I asked. Looking fiercely at her.

"Yea. Why?"

"Just. Get her on." I said and walked over to the computer.

"...Okay?" She replied and walked over to the computer, turning it on and connecting. I got up to get a blix. I stopped short when I heard a truly angelic voice.

(Italics is Zoey and the gang. Bold is Dana)

"_DANA!! What's up?!" _I heard Zoey scream.

"**Hey Zo! Nothin, just got back from detention...again. Man, French people are REALLY strict. How are you guys?" **Dana finished. God I missed her so much.

"_Were good. We...Lola, Nicole, and I...uhhh...gotta go though. Sorry." _She said and left.

"**Alright?" Dana questioned. **I went over and sat in my computer chair, my head down the whole time.

"**And you would be?" **She questioned.

"_Funny, I thought you'd remember me Cruz." _I said and looked at her. She was as beautiful as ever. I couldn't believe a person could be that pretty. I know, I used BEAUTIFUL, and PRETTY. Well...thats what she is.

"**Reese!! I...uh...Reese. Whats up?"** She hesitated. I smiled on the inside. It was cute.

"_Nothin, I'll be right back though. Bathroom." _I rushed into the bathroom and closed the door.

(5 Minutes Later)

I came back out to hear "Get Low" By Flo-Rida from my computer. I return to my seat to see Dana...dancing? She was good though. Well...time to embarrass her.

"_Shake that ass girl. You know I like it." _ She turned around in alarm and turned a crimson red.

"_Aww...shows over?" _I smirked.

"**Shut the fuck up Reese." **She said and sat down.

"_You know Cruz, you still owe me a make-out session from 8th grade." _I replied.

"**No chance in hell Reese. Listen, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" **

"_Okay. Bye babe." _I winked. She put on a disgusted face and shut the webcam off.

(Next Day. Still Logan P.O.V)

I walked back to my dorm after classes. I was eager to see Dana again. I turned on my webcam to see darkness. A lot of darkness.

"_Dana...Dana?" _I asked. I watched her scramble out of bed and sit in front of the computer.

"**REESE!!! IF I WAS THERE I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WAKE ME UP?!!!!!!!"**

"_Whoa. Sexy mami. Back it up baby_. _Save some for when you actually DO see me." _I said and winked. Not forgetting my smirk.

"_C'mon mamacita. I know you want me." _I finished.

"**You know Reese. I'm on vacation. Don't tell anyone, but I'm comin to PCA tomorrow. Staying for a good while. So...I'll kill you then." **My heart stopped. My breath hitched in my throat. I got sweaty out of nowhere...and I felt like I was going to pass out.

"_Fine, go back to sleep. You obviously have anger issues to work out."_ I said and shut my webcam off. I sighed and leaned back in my chair...She's coming back. Tomorrow.

I decided to just fall asleep. It's probably best. I went over to my bed and closed my eyes. Dreaming of her...

(Dana P.O.V)

_Crush Crush Crush Crush Crush_

1-2-3-4

Nothing compares to  
The quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two  
I was just counting on  
That never happened  
I guess I'm dreamin' again  
Let's be more than this

I rolled out of bed and shut of my damn alarm clock radio thing. My flight left in two hours. I got dressed and had a quick breakfast. I got a taxi and made it to the airport just in time. It took the taxi driver FOREVER to freakin understand me. I got on my plane and started to relax. A flood of emotions soon overtook me though. Happiness, excitement. Mostly fear. Would Logan accept me? Like...does he...does he like me? Because I-I think I Love him. _  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Logan P.O.V)

I tossed and turned in my bed. I didn't bother to get up the whole day. I just laid there. I sighed and got up, rubbing my eyes. I didn't bother to change. All I had on were my boxers. Black and pink boxers may I add. I heard a knock at the door and walked over. I opened it, and almost fainted from lack of oxygen.

"H-H-Hey Reese." She stuttered. I couldn't find my voice. She looked...absolutely HOT! A red tanktop, black REALLY SHORT SHORTS, and boots.

"Sexy mami. Come to make-out?" I said and leaned on the door frame. Trying to keep my cool in front of her.

"Ugh no!" She said and walked passed me. I shut the door and sat next to her.

"I...I missed you Logan." She said and looked up at me. I looked into her eyes. The most gorgeous shade of brown...ever.

"I missed you too Dana." I replied.

"Unexpected huh?" She shyly stated.

"This doesn't sound like 'Danger' Cruz. Are you alright?" I moved closer to her. She looked at me. Never broke our gaze.

"Guess I'm just nervous." She said and gave me a small smile.

"You have absolutely nothing to be nervous about." I replied and gently kissed her. She gave in. Apple lipgloss. Yummy. I pulled away and looked at her.

"You have me, trust me. You don't have anything to be nervous about." I finished and held her hand.

"I-I-I love you Logan." I looked down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Dana. Always and Forever."

**FLUFF!! I liked this oneshot. It wasn't too short, or too long. I think it was nice. REVIEW PEOPLE!! Please check out my other stories too! They're lonely and want reviews!**

**-Talar**


End file.
